Amnesia
by Joey103
Summary: It's just an ordinary day in Fairy Tail Highschool. Until Natsu hit his head and made everybody...crazy..
1. Chapter 1  The Accident

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Hi everyone! I'm a new writer here. This is my first story about Gray/Natsu. I love these two so much. They're so cute together ~… I like their side story in highschool. And I think I'm gonna make Natsu OOC in a few first chapters. Hahaha..**

**Also, this story is un-beta-ed, so forgive me if I made some mistakes in grammars and spellings…^^;**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1 _ The Accident**

_...It all started from just an ordinary day in Fairy Tail Highschool..._

Chemical class with Ms. Evergreen..

"Okay class,who wants to answer this question?"

"..."

"Anybody? No one? Fine.. Then I'll just pick one of you to answer this question.. Hmm.. Natsu?"

"Ah...", is all Natsu could say..

_...10 minutes later..._

"Sorry Ms. Evergreen, but I _really_ have no idea what this question is all about.. Haha...", Natsu said sheepishly.

"Cause your head is empty, right flame-head?" Gray chuckled.

"WHAT? You ain't smarter than me _at all_, you stupid ice-brain!"

"Oh yeah? At least _I could_ answer that kind of question, you dumb flame-head!"

"You wanna fight? FINE! BRING IT ON!" the two yelled in unison.

_SLAP! SLAP!_

Ms. Evergreen slapped their heads with her book.

"Enough you two! We're still in the middle of the class! How many times do we, teachers, have to warn you two about NOT picking a fight in the class? And you two had already done THIS in my class for _more_ than 10 times!" yelled Ms. Evergreen. "As a punishment for ruining my class, you have to stay here after school and clean this class. And I mean BOTH of you boys!"

"WHAAT? NOT WITH HIM!" the two pointed each other.

"If both of you don't do the punishment, I'll report it to the headmaster and make sure you'll get a much-more _painful_ punishment. Is that clear?" added Ms. Evergreen.

"Tch.. Fine..." answered the two boys.

_...Evening, after school..._

"Why do I have to do this stupid thing with you..." Gray said as he brushed the floor.

"It's obviusly YOUR fault for getting me into this.." Natsu cleaned the window in the corridor outside the class.

"Hey! It's not MY fault that YOU don't have a brain, pinky-boy!"

"It's not PINK, you blind-exhibitionist! It's RED! Aaarrggh! I'm gonna get you Graaayy!" Natsu threw his bucket and ran into the class.

"W-wait Natsu! It's still wet, you idiot!"

Too late...

_BAM!_

Because of the slippery floor, Natsu fell down and hit his head. _Hard..._

"N-Natsu..? You okay?"

No answer.

"Oi! Natsu! Wake up!" Gray grabbed Natsu shoulder and shaked his body gently.

"Great... He's totally knocked-out.. Oh well, I'll just take him back to his house then.." Gray lifted Natsu's uncouncious body, grabbed their bags, and left the school.

_...At Natsu's house..._

"Thanks for bringing him home, Gray. Sorry for troubling you this late," Igneel, Natsu's father, thanking Gray.

"No problem. Besides, our house isn't that far either," said Gray. "Well then, I better go home now. I hope Natsu is okay."

"Me too. But I'm sure he's gonna be just fine. He's a strong boy after all. Hehe.. Thanks again, Gray. Tell your Mom I say hi. And good evening, Gray," smiled Igneel.

"Yeah.. Your welcome. Good evening too, Mr. Igneel."

_...The next morning..._

"That's weird.. Natsu has never been absent before. He always came even if he's sick. Is he having a very bad ill?" The class crowded.

Yes. Natsu's seat was _empty_.

Until Makarov, Fairy High headmaster, and Igneel, Natsu's dad came into the class.

"Ehem.. Class.. You see, Natsu had an... _accident_ yesterday," Makarov explaining.

"What?" "Natsu?" "Is he okay?" "Oh my gosh.." "What happened?" "..."

"I'm not finished talking, class. The thing is... Well.. Mr. Igneel, please explain Natsu's current situation to the class." Makarov gave Igneel permission to explain.

"It looks like my son has accidentally hit his head yesterday. It affects his memory... And also...his...personality... I couldn't explain the exact situation here. All I want to say is... Please be good to Natsu and help him go back to the old Natsu.. Because he's acting a little..._out-of-Natsu_.. Haha.." Igneel scratched his neck.

"_Out-of-Natsu_?" Gray confused.

"Natsu. Come on, son." Igneel pulled Natsu into the class.

Natsu, hid behind Igneel's back, peeked just a little with one eye, shyly. Yes, _shyly_. What kind of _Natsu_ would be that _shy_?

Igneel stepped aside a little and patted Natsu's back. "Well, Natsu. This is your class and they are your classmates. Say hi!"

"Uh...uh... I'm N-Natsu..." Natsu looked down, still gripping Igneel's shirt tightly. "Uh... H-hi..?" He tilted his face up a little, facing his classmates, and you could see his blushing pink cheek combined with his big please-don't-hurt-me puppy eyes.

Which could make every_ girls aww-ed_, every_ gay guys nosebleeded_, and every_ straight guys turned gay_.

"Oh my-..." is all Gray could say.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Me<span>: So, how is it? I make Natsu OOC because of his amnesia. Muahaha!**

**Natsu: Y-You! Why ME? I'm not gonna make that STUPID blushing face _at all_! Especially NOT in front of _that_ exhibitionist! Jeezz…**

**Gray****: Don't worry, Natsu. I'll definitely protect you from those **_**pervert**_** guys. **_*petting Natsu's head*_

**Me: Aaawwww ~… You guys are so sweeett ~… Fear not, Natsu! Your prince charming is here to protect you! Hahaha!**

**Natsu****: **_*shoving Gray's hand*_** I'm not scared of those guys! I could just blow them all! It's HIM that I'm **_**scared**_** of! **_*pointing Gray*_

**Me: Don't be such a pussy, Natsu. You know you _want_ it…**

**Gray****: **_*smirking*_

**Natsu****: …**_*blushing*_

**Me: Who's showing that "_STUPID blushing face_" now, eh, Natsu? Fufufu ~…**

**Natsu: Gaaaaahhhh…! I hate you!**

**Me: Love you too! See you in the next chapter! Bye-bye! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2  This Natsu is Killing Me

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Chapter 2 is UP! Huraayy ~ ! Enjoy!**

**Again, forgive me if I made some mistakes in grammars and spellings…^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

** AznAkatsuki, Ly-Jane , darkhuntressxir , Angel-Spike-lover , Yuu3 **

**for the review ^^  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2 _ This Natsu is Killing Me**

"Oh my-..." Gray's eyes widened.

The girls were squeaking. "Kyaaa ~.. Natsu is so cute ~… I want to hug him! …"

Gay guys were staring, drooling, and nosebleeding.

Straight guys were…_turning gay_.

And here we have Gray. _Cute!_ He thought. _Wait. Did I just think Natsu is cute?_

Makarov clapped his hands. "Enough daydreaming, class. Natsu, please return to your seat. It's near the window beside Gray. And Mr. Igneel, thank you for escorting Natsu here. Class, prepared to continue the lesson, open your book, chapter 2."

"Excuse me, headmaster Makarov. But do you mind if I bring Gray with me for a minute? I need to have a little talk with him," asked Igneel after he told Natsu to sit.

"It's alright, I don't mind at all." Makarov told Gray to follow Igneel outside the class.

…_Outside the class…_

"Mr. Igneel, I'm terribly sorry for what happened to Natsu. I prepare to be punished." Gray bowed his head down.

"No, no, no, Gray. I didn't mean to punish you. We know it was just an accident after all. Hahaha."

"But still… I would do anything to help him. Because I feel very bad for making Natsu like…_that_.." Gray scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, actually, I need you to do me a favour, Gray.."

"Of course, Mr. Igneel. What do you want me to do?"

Igneel exhaled. "Well… Is it just me or you too, could see your classmates' _eyes_ toward Natsu. You know what I mean? Haha.."

Oh. _Oh_. Gray thought. And he nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you would understand too, Gray. Hahaha! So, let's make this simple. Please take care of Natsu while I'm not around. And please don't let anyone, ANYONE, took his _virginity_ away from his future-lover. Is that clear, Gray? Hahaha."

Gray paused. _Natsu's virginity? Heck, I won't let anybody take that away from me! Wait, what did I just think? Why would I want to take Natsu's virginity? Natsu isn't even a girl at all! Aaargh! Snap out of it, Gray! I don't like Natsu! I like girs! I don't like Natsu! I like girls! I like Natsu! H-Huh-?_

"-ay. Gray! Graaay!" Igneel waved his hand in front of Gray's face.

"Ah.. S-sorry. Yes, of course, Mr. Igneel. I'll take care of Natsu. Don't worry. You can count on me. At least that's the best I could do for you and him." Gray smiled. _Damn hormone._

"Thank you, Gray. I know I can count on you. Well then, please excuse me, I got some work to do. I'll leave Natsu to you. See you later, Gray!" Igneel waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Mr. Igneel!" Gray waved his hand. _Fiuh.. Today is gonna be "exciting"…_

Gray came back into the class and took a seat. He looked at Natsu who's sitting beside him, groggily being watched by those perverts. And he's still blushing _madly_. Sighing, Gray knew he had to do something to stop those stares. _Well, here it goes._

"Oi, Natsu." Gray called Natsu's name.

"Y-yes..? Uh..um…"

"It's Gray. Gray Fullbuster. I used to be your rival and we always had a fight every single day. Remember?" Gray hoped that this conversation could remind Natsu of their old days.

"R-Really? Fighting? I'm sorry then!" Natsu bowed his head in front of Gray.

Gray blinked._ Wow. That Natsu is apologizing? I never knew Natsu has "apologize" word in his dictionary._

"It's not like I'm gonna pick a fight with you now, you know. Tell you what, let's have a lunch together. We always had lunch with Lucy, Erza, Loke, and Jellal. Recognize any of them?"

"…No… Sorry, Gray…"

Gray sighed. _This is gonna be harder than I thought_. "No problem. I'll re-introduce you to them, okay?"

Natsu's face lit up. "Okay! Thank you so much, Gray~!" He smiled with his cutest pink face ever.

Gray blushed and looked the other way. "Y-you're welcome, Natsu."

While some people fainted with lots of blood came out from their nose just by seeing that smile.

…_Lunch time…_

"This is…_Natsu_..?" Loke confused. "What happened?"

"Long story, guys. The point is, he got an amnesia and don't recognize any of us. Let me re-introduce you. Guys, this is Natsu. Natsu, that's Lucy, the girl with blonde hair. The red-headed girl is Erza. Jellal is the one with blue hair and tattoo on his face. Loke, orange hair and wearing glasses. The last is me, Gray Fullbuster."

Gray then explained the situation to all of them. Because they didn't stay in the same class. Jellal is in class 2A. Natsu and Gray in class 2B. Lucy in class 2C. Erza and Loke in class 2D. Shocked by the story, but they all agreed to take care of Natsu together.

"Pfftt~… Natsu's _virginity_? Natsu _is_ a _virgin_? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Hahaha!" Loke laughed with Jellal.

"That's not funny, you guys. Even though Natsu is a bad-boy, but I'm sure he's 100% virgin. Don't worry, we'll protect you, Natsu." Lucy said to Natsu while eating her lunch.

"M-my _virginity_? What are you guys talking about..? I _am_ a virgin… Wait… It's not like I'm gonna be r-_raped_ or something, right? …R-_right_…?" Natsu sweats dropped.

"Don't worry, Natsu. We won't let anybody do any _inappropriate_ things to you. And even if you got raped, I'm sure there's still somebody out there that wanted you to become his/ her lover. Because you're so cute." Erza said calmly, sipping her coffee.

"Uh…uwaaahh…B-but…but…" Natsu's body was shaking with his teary eyes.

Gray shivered as he could feel lots of eyes _stared_ at the teary-eyed-Natsu, imagining to do _'the inappropriate things'_ with him.

"Knock it off, guys. It's not the right time to make fun of him. Let-" Gray tried to stop Natsu from crying.

Suddenly, Natsu grabbed Gray and hugged him tightly. He's crying. _That Natsu is crying!_

"Uwaaaahhh! Graaayyy…I'm so scaaareed…_*sniff*_ I-I don't want my- _*sniff*_ my _first_ time with somebody _*sniff*_ I don't l-love.._*sniff* *sniff*_" Natsu sobbed, clinging onto Gray.

"Wha-? N-Natsu stop that! Don't cry. And don't hug me! Can't you see people are _staring_ at us?" _With their dangerous murder intentions at me!_ Gray panicked, tried to push Natsu away from him gently.

Erza took her fork and shove it with only 5 cm distance from Gray's throat, making Gray petrified with Natsu still clung onto him.

"If you ever _dare_ to make Natsu cried…I'm gonna make you regret _forever_. Got that, Gray?" Erza said with murderous aura.

".. A-aye…" _It's not like I'm the one who made him cry in the first place! Gaaahh..!_

So, the rest of the day in school, you could see Gray walked with Natsu clung onto him, followed by those perverts' eyes who tried to _kill_ him and _took_ Natsu away. Even inside the class, Gray had to sit together _with_ Natsu on one chair because he refused to let go. _Great. Just great._

Finally, school's ended. And eventually, Gray had to escort Natsu home until Natsu released him only to make him changed the person he's clinging on from Gray to Igneel.

"What's wrong with you, Natsu?" Igneel patted Natsu's head. "I'm terribly sorry for troubling you again, Gray. I didn't know he would be that spoiled to you."

"Naah.. It's fine, Mr. Igneel. We're friends after all. Good evening Mr. Igneel. And you too, Natsu. See you tomorrow." Gray went home and went straight into his room, threw his body on the bed.

_Tomorrow is gonna be a looong day…_ _*sigh* And what am I gonna do to you, Natsu..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: Poor Natsuuuu… There.. there.. there… **_*petting Natsu's head*_

**Natsu****: STOP that! **_*shoving my hand*_** And you, ice brain! Don't you dare come **_**near**_** me!**

**Gray****: Oh really? Who's clinging onto me all day long, huh? **_*smirking*_

**Natsu****: **_*blushing*_ **I-It's that stupid author's work! **_*pointing at me*_

**Me: But you _do_ like it, don't you? Just admit it…**

**Natsu****: Ah.. I.. I.. **_*blushing until his ears become red*_

**Gray****: It's okay, Natsu. I know you're cute ~… **_*hugging Natsu from the back*_

**Natsu: Go away, you _pervert_** _*struggling but fail*_

**Me: Aaahh.. young love ~… Next chapiiee ~.. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3  Is This Promise Counted?

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Here's Chapter 3! ^^ Thanks for reading! I was writing like...craaaazzyy.. Hahaha!  
><strong>

**Again, forgive me if I made some mistakes in grammars and spellings…^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

** mangosmoothie1 , AznAkatsuki , EternalLoveHitsuHina , darkhuntressxir , Ly-Jane  
><strong>

**for the review ^^  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3 _ Is This Promise Counted?**

_Another usual day at Fairy High. Or so we thought…_

"AAAAAAAAHHH…!" Natsu was screaming.

"Natsu please go out with me!"

"Be my boyfriend ~!"

"No! He's gonna be my boyfriend!"

"Natsu! You're so cuuuutee ~…! Let me hug yooouuu ~…!"

"I've prepared you some lunch. Let's have a lunch together!"

"_Raaaaapeeeee_…!"

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ~…!"

"S-somebody please help meeeeeeeeeee…! Uwaaahh…!" Natsu screamed and cried as he ran away from those perverts.

That's when Natsu bumped onto Gray whom immediately protected Natsu on his back along with Lucy, Erza, Loke, and Jellal.

"Enough!" Erza screamed. "If you took _one_ more step toward Natsu…I'll make you guys feel the _real_ pain…"

All of them gulped, including Gray and the others. Soon, all those perverts went back to their own class, leaving only the six of them in the corridor.

"Hey, Natsu. It's okay now. They're all gone." Lucy patted Natsu's head.

"Jeezz.. Those guys really don't know when to stop." Jellal sighed, followed by Loke nodding.

"Well, it's almost time the class started. Gray, we leave Natsu to you. Don't let _anybody_ touch him. Including _you_. Is that clear?" Erza stated dangerously.

"_Me_? _Touching_ him?" Gray pointed at Natsu. "Don't be ridiculous. What makes you think I would _touch _this flame-head, huh? Whatever... Let's just go back to the class. C'mon Natsu." Gray dragged Natsu to the class, a little bit too harsh for Natsu.

"G-gray…Hey Gray…Please let me go… Gray! _Ouch_! It hurts!" Natsu pulled his hand from Gray's grip. "What's wrong with you, Gray?"

"…Nothing…I just need some time to…think…" Gray looked at Natsu. "Sorry, Natsu. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that…"

"…It's okay, Gray.. I know you won't hurt me anyway.. Hehe.."

"How could you be so sure that I'm not gonna hurt you like those people, huh? You don't know _me_," Gray felt a little bit angry. _You're just the 'other' Natsu!_

"I…I just…knew it…Because you always take care of me these days, right? And I _like_ you!" Natsu smiled brightly.

_W-what? Natsu likes me?_ Gray blushed.

"You've been a great _friend_ for me! And for the "other" me too. I can feel it. Hehe…I hope we could be friend forever ~.." Natsu added, still smilling.

"Ah…Ahaha…Yeah, _friends_. Haha…" Gray felt his heart fell. _What was I thinking.._

"That's a promise then! Let's make a pinky swear ~ !" Natsu said cheerfully, let out his right pinky finger in front of Gray. Gray followed even though he's a little bit hesitant for a while.

"Friends forever! Promise?" Natsu linked their pinky together and shouted out.

"Yeah…Promise…" Gray smiled a little. "Crap. It looks like the class has been started. We're late." Gray looked at his watch.

"A-ah… I'm sorry Graayyy! I didn't mean to make us late.. Sorry…" Natsu panicked and bowed down.

"Naah.. That's okay, Natsu. Besides, I'm not in the mood to have a class right now. Haha…Also, Ms. Evergreen won't let us in anyway if we're late."

"…Sorry..." Natsu gripped the end of Gray's shirt.

_He looked like a kicked puppy. I wanna hug him!_ Gray blushed. He lifted his hands up, tried to touch Natsu's shoulder. And when he was about to touch Natsu, he realized what he was doing. Gray pulled his hands back and pulled his shirt away from Natsu. _I almost…_

"G-gray…? Are you okay? Y-your face is so red…Are you having a fever?" Natsu leaned closer and touched Gray's forehead.

_Aaah Natsuuu! Don't touch meee! If you touched me, I'm gonna-_

"I'm fine!" Gray pulled his head from Natsu's hand and ran away, leaving the confused Natsu behind.

"W-wait for me, Gray!" Natsu chased Gray.

…_In front of school's gate…_

_*pant pant pant* Damn you, Natsu. Not only the usual you, but also this…'cute' you, really makes my stomach feel uncomfortable. And here, I thought you're cute again. It looks like I've fallen for you. Haha.._ Gray thought breathlessly.

"Keh… How could a single Natsu makes me feel like a puber teenager.. Haha…" Gray smirked at himself.

"Graaaayyy ~ !"

"N-natsu? You're following me?"

"Yup! _*pant pant*_ I-I'm terribly sorry for _*pant* _touching you forehead *_pant* _back then and made you _*pant pant* _feel uncomfortable…_*pant*_ "

"No, Natsu! It's not you fault! I love your touch! Eh, I meeeaann…I did not _not_ like it! I mean…you…Gaaahhh! What am I saying?" Gray screamed as he grabbed his own head. "Just…Just forget what I said, okay?" As he covered his face with his palm.

Natsu stared at Gray. _Now he's gonna think I'm such a weirdo_, Gray thought. Suddenly, Natsu laughed out loud, breaking the silence between them.

"Hahahaha…You're such a _funny_ guy, Gray ~! Hahaha…" Natsu held his stomach from laughter.

"H-huh..?" Gray confused. _I thought he's gonna be afraid of me after what I did._

"Sorry.. Haha.. " Natsu tried to stop his laughing, "Haha…Okay, so, I think you need some refreshment. Let's go then ~ !"

"? Go where?"

"Anywhere ~! You see, I totally forgot _everything_, including this town. And I thought you need something to make you feel better. Let's just go to your favourite places in this town. I'll accompany you! At the same time, I'll be able to learn more about this town ~! And _maybe_ I could remember something to regain my memory back. How's that?" Natsu smiled sweetly.

"…You got the point.. Besides, we won't be able to continue our class today. Not that I'm in the mood to study anyway."

"Great! Now let's go, shall we?" Natsu grinned and offered his hand to Gray.

Gray stared at Natsu for a while. _Only this time I'm gonna lose to him_. Gray smiled and let himself be dragged by Natsu. Until he realized that Natsu had entangled their hands together, which making him blushed.

_Wait. Doesn't this look like…a date?_

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: I realized that Natsu here is so sweet ~… Let me hug you, Natsuu ~… **_*chasing Natsu*_

**Natsu****: Heck, NO WAY! **_*throwing me a pillow*_

**Me****: **_*pouting*_** You're no fun, Natsu… **_*hugging the pillow*_

**Gray: Off course Natsu wouldn't want to be hugged. Except by me. Right, Natsu?**

**Natsu****: I don't wanna be hugged! Especially by YOU, ice-brain! **_*throwing another pillow to Gray*_**I'd rather hug my **_**own**_** pillow!**

**Gray****: **_*dodging the pillow*_** But **_**I'm**_** your pillow, right? Because every night you would hug me tightly and not letting go until morning. **_*smirking*_

**Me: E-every night? What have you two done behind me? I wanna knoooowww~…**

**Gray: Well, not much, but we already k-**

**Natsu****: Wawawawaaaaaahhhh! **_*covering Gray's mouth*_** Would you just **_**shut up**_**? How could you tell other people about our own private life?**

**Me****: **_*ears twitching*_** What kind of **_**private life**_** do you guys have, eh ~? Oh, come oooonn… You could just tell meee…**

**Natsu****: U-uh... See you in the next chapter, guys! Bye! **_*switching off the computer*_

**Me: H-hey! I'm not done y-**

_**BLIP!**_


	4. Chapter 4  Lovely Disaster Date

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Chapter 4! ^^ I think it's time to make Natsu go back to our old-loud Natsu again. Enjoy!**

**Sorry for the mistakes in grammars and spellings…^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

** darkhuntressxir , Ly-Jane , Ana-chiaaan , kyouko68 , yuri is awsome , Shuiro , Indh13 , EternalLoveHitsuHina , DivineCluster  
><strong>

****for the review ^^**  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4 _ Lovely Disaster Date**

"So, what's the first place we're gonna visit, Gray?" Natsu was very excited. It's like he's on a trip with Gray as his tour guide.

"How about if we go to the shopping district? It's about 10 minutes walking from here. We always hang out there together with Lucy and the others almost every week." Gray suggested.

"Okay then! Let's go there now! Show me the way ~! Hehe.."

"Sure, Natsu. But first of all, could you please…let go of my hand? Haha.."

"A-ah… R-right.. I'm sorry, Gray.. Guess I'm a little bit too excited…" Natsu blushed. He then let go of Gray's hand.

"No problem, Natsu." Gray smiled. _It's not that I don't wanna hold hand with you, but if we keep holding hand, I don't know how long I would 'survive'. Haha._

They walked while chatting about everything related to Natsu's memory. But still, Natsu couldn't remember a single thing. That's until they arrived in front of the shopping district. They looked around and sometimes they entered one the shops if they found something interesting. Suddenly, Natsu stopped in front of one shop. He looked at the displayed items and got interested in a strap with unique shaped emblem. _(A/N: it's Fairy Tail mark actually)_

"What's wrong, Natsu? See something you like?" Gray asked.

"This strap's emblem…" Natsu still stared curiously. "It's…very well made…"

"…Hmm… Excuse me, sir, how much does it cost?" Suddenly Gray asked the shopkeeper.

"3$ for each. But if you buy 2, you just have to pay 5$. And these two in the display are the last two. Do you want to take them both?" The shopkeeper offered the straps and placed them in front of Gray.

"Okay, I'll take those two. Here's 5$, sir." Gray pulled out his wallet and gave the money to the shopkeeper.

"Alright. Thank you so much, young man. Here's the straps." The shopkeeper handed the straps to Gray.

"Here you go, Natsu."

"H-hey..! You don't need to buy me that! Besides, I'm bringing my own wallet too.. Let me pay you, how much, Gray?" Natsu panicked, tried to pull out his wallet.

"Don't worry, Natsu. It's not that expensive anyway. Just think it as a gift, okay?" Gray put the straps on Natsu's hand.

"W-well… Then you have to pick one! For yourself! It doesn't seem fair if I got these two.. Besides, I just want one. Which one do you want, Gray?" Natsu showed the straps. The emblems weren't in the same color. One of them was blue, and the other one was orange.

"…Fine. I'll take the blue one." Gray took the blue emblem strap from Natsu's hand.

"Yaayy ~! Let's put it on our own mobilephone! Here, let me do yours. Lend me your phone, Gray." Natsu took Gray's phone and attached the blue strap on it. After that, he attached the orange strap on his own phone.

"Look, Gray! Look! Aren't they cute ~?" Natsu showed the phones with the straps hanging. "Now we have the same strap ~.. Hehe.." Natsu hugged his phone after handed Gray's phone back. "Thank you so much, Gray ~!"

Gray blushed seeing Natsu's super cute smiling face. _But you're much cuter, Natsu!_ And he could feel that uncomfortable feeling started to roam in his stomach again. "Y-you're welcome, Natsu." _Damn you stupid hormone!_

Guuuu~…

Natsu's stomach growled. Come to think of it, they haven't eaten anything for lunch. So Gray tought it's time for lunch now. And he brought Natsu to their favourite café, Fairy Café.

"Whoaahh ~…This café is great! It's so comfortable.." Natsu looked around the café.

"Here you go, boys. Fairy Café's Special Menu of the Day. We have Clear Vegetable Soup for appetizer. Beef Stroganof as the main course. And don't forget our special dessert of the day, Fairy Fruit Pudding ~…" Mirajane served to foods on the table.

"They look delicious! Thank you for the food, Miss~..!" Natsu licked his lips, looking at the delicious foods on the table.

"_Miss_? Haha. Natsu, what are you playing today? An actor? You always called me 'Mira'. And you look like it's your first time being here... Haha.. You're so silly, Natsu~.." Mira laughed a little.

"Erm.. Actually, Mira, this Natsu here is _not_ the _usual_ Natsu, you know.. He's having an amnesia and he totally forgot everything including this place. He even acts that _cute_ because he hit his head, hard." Gray scratched the back of his head, tried to explain the situation to Mirajane.

"Oh my…That's make sense since Natsu will never act this _cute_. Even _you_ admit he's cute right now, right Gray? Hehe~…" Mira teased. "Well then, I better leave the two of you. Just put the money on the table before you leave the café as usual, 'kay? I wish you luck, Gray~!" Mira said as she went back to the kitchen.

"W-what? I'm _not_ thinking about Natsu like _that_! Aaargh! Whatever, I'm eating!" Gray ate the food along with Natsu who didn't even listen the conversations between Gray and Mira.

Finally, they finished eating and left the café.

"Let's go back to the school. The school must have been over now. We should take our bags." Gray suggested.

"Okay! Thanks for everything, Gray! I'm having so much fun today~! Hehe.." the rose headed smiled.

_And now I feel some butterflies in my stomach, again._ Gray sighed.

On their way back to the school, Natsu found an ice cream wagon. He ran to the wagon and bought a vanilla ice cream.

"Sorry, Gray.. But the owner said he ran out of ice cream. It's the only one left.. Do you want it?"

"Thank for the offer, Natsu. But I'm too full to eat anything again. Just eat it yourself. Haha.."

"Oh.. Okay, Gray.." Natsu smiled and began eating his ice cream happily.

…_Arrived at the school…_

"It's already empty." Gray said as they walked into their class.

"Aaaahh~… I'm so fuuull ~!" Natsu rubbed his stomach after he finished eating his vanilla ice cream. "There you are, my bag. Let's go home now!" Natsu grabbed his bag.

Stood side by side (because they sat next to each other), Gray saw that Natsu had a vanilla ice cream on his cheek. And it seemed Natsu didn't realize that he had that stain. Without warning, Gray leaned closer to Natsu and licked his cheek to clean up the stain. Realized what he had done, Gray pulled away and covered his face with his hand to keep him from blushing. _What have I done?_

"G-gray? …Why did you…l-_lick_ me?" Natsu blushed so hard and touched his cheek where Gray had licked it.

"T-there was…some v-vanilla ice cream stain…on your c-cheek…" Gray blushed furiously, pointing at Natsu's cheek. _M-my body moved on it's own. Stupid me! Now look what I've done! But I couldn't help it! Natsu is too damn cute! That's it! I think I've fallen for him. B-but, I like the old loud Natsu more. This Natsu is cute but the usual Natsu has his own cuteness!_

"Hello? Gray?"

"Natsu! I LIKE YOU!" Gray suddenly bursted out.

"E-eh?"

"Ever since you started acting like this, don't you realize you're so _cute_ that makes everybody wants to do _things_ with you? That's why your dad trusted me to take care of you. But I can't take it anymore. I _like_ you, Natsu! _A lot_! But still, I like the _usual_ Natsu who's loud, always picked a fight with me, got punished together, being a bad boy, did a competitive sport fight, and grinned his stupid smile!" Gray took a few steps closer to Natsu.

"W-wait a minute, G-gray…" Natsu put his hands in front of his chest and took a few steps back.

"So, please…Come back to the old Natsu I _love_…"

Because Gray took another step closer, Natsu stumbled his feet on the foot stool when he took another step back.

"Ah…" Natsu fell down.

"N-natsu!" Gray tried to grab Natsu's hand but ended up being pulled down.

_BAM!_

"O-oi Natsu! Are you okay?" Gray panicked as he fell on top of Natsu's body. _Wait. Didn't I just hear… 'BAM'?_

"Get off of me, you ice-brain!" Natsu pushed Gray away from him and rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch.. My head…"

'_Ice-brain'? Could that be…_ "Natsu? Is it you? Are you the _real_ Natsu?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm Natsu, you dumb.." Natsu still rubbed his head.

Gray pinched Natsu's cheek with his hands. "The flame-headed Natsu who's loud and always picked a fight with me?"

"Shaf dhat! _(stop that)_" Natsu shoved Gray's hands away. "And whom do you call a loud flame-head, you exhibitionist!"

Gray grinned. "So you're back, you stupid flame-head!" He ruffled Natsu's hair. "By the way… Do you remember… anything.. before you fell? I mean, _anything_.."

"... All I remember is you _fell_ on top of me and my head _hurts_ so damn much right now. Geezz… Anyway, have we finished cleaning the class? I don't want to get yelled again by Ms. Evergreen. She's such a pain." Natsu stood up and fixed the chair.

Gray blinked. Once. Twice.

"Cleaning the class? Don't tell me, you… It's been 3 days after that cleaning day!" Gray shouted.

"…What do you mean?" Natsu confused.

"Look, Natsu… 3 days ago, you fell down when we're cleaning this class. You hit your head, _very_ hard, and lost your conciousness immediately. And the next morning, you had an amnesia. Also, you're acting…_so-not-you_ in the past 3 days.."

"? _So-not-me_? Like what?"

"Err… How do I explain this… It's like.. you've been acting.. how to describe it.. _cute_! I meeeaan! Gaahh! How should I explain this thing.." Gray blushed, covering his face with his palm.

Natsu's face went red. "W-wha? What's that supposed to _mean_!"

"I don't… Let's just… ask Lucy and the others when we're hanging out tomorrow, 'kay? I'm sure they could explain better than me. I can't think of anything right now." Gray scratched his head.

"…Same here. Let's go home for now. I'm not in a mood to fight you either.." Natsu walked away limply.

Gray looked at Natsu for a while. _I guess he didn't remember anything about my confession back then._ Sighing, Gray followed Natsu out of the class and went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu: Finally! I'm back to normal!<strong>

**Me: Shouldn't you be thanking me for making you back to normal?**

**Natsu: As if! You're the one who made me looked like a total _uke_ in the first place!**

**Gray: But you're making a very _cute uke_, Natsu. Hahaha.**

**Me****: Uh-huh.. **_*nodding my head* _**I agree..**

**Natsu: Whatever! The fact is I'm back to the super-_great_-Natsu! Muahahaha!**

**Me: Well, I could turn you back into the super-_uke_-Natsu if I wanted. Muahahaha!**

**Natsu****: ! **_*petrified*_

**Gray****: It's okay, Natsu. Whether you're being super-great or super-uke, I'd still love you. **_*hugging Natsu*_

**Me: So sweeeettt ~… Anyway, see 'ya in the next chapiiee! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5  My House?

_**/Author's Note/**_

****Here's the update!** Chapter 5 is up! Hehe.. ^^  
><strong>

**And I'm gonna answer the most-asked-question: "Natsu's still gonna be the _uke_.. Fufufu~.." (Because _uke_ Natsu is cute!)  
><strong>

**Sorry for the mistakes in grammars and spellings…^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**EternalLoveHitsuHina, Ana-chiaaan , Indh13 , darkhuntressxir , AznAkatsuki , Ly-Jane **

**for the review ^^  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5 _ My House?**

Saturday, means no school. Natsu, Gray, Loke, Jellal, Lucy, and Erza hung out together as they usually did every Saturday. They promised to meet each other at 12 in Fairy Café.

"So…Let's get this straight up. Everyone, please explain to Natsu what had happened in the past 3 days. I can't find the right words to explain." Gray told everybody.

They were silence for a while. Until Lucy started to talk, continued by the others.

"Natsu-.." (Lucy)

"You-.." (Erza)

"Were-.." (Loke)

"Acting-.." (Jellal)

"_Cute_!", "_Adorable_.", "So _gay_." , "Totally _girly_." (Lucy, Erza, Loke, Jellal said in unison)

"in the past 3 days.."

Natsu was frozen. Not believing what he had heard.

"Oh.. and also, turning straight guys into _gay_.." Loke added.

Gray slapped his forehead. _Their explanations are worse than mine!_

"Ha…Haha…You guys are kidding, right?" Natsu started to panic.

"Nope. Not at all. Just ask Gray, he's one of your _victim_. Isn't that right, Gray? Haha.." said Jellal, smirking.

Everybody looked at Gray who was very shocked. _A-Am I that obvious?_ Then he looked to Natsu who was also looking at him. _But it's Natsu we're talking about, I'm sure he will just get angry and pick a fight with me as usual. Haha._

Wrong, Gray. Natsu was blushing madly, making Gray blushed too. They kept staring at each other for a while in silence. Until Mirajane came asking, "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Miraaaaa! You're ruining the moment!" Lucy yelled.

"Oops! I'm so sorry, Lucy. I didn't know those _two_ are having their _romantic_ moment~.. Okay then, just call me when you're ready to order, 'kay? Sorry~…" Mira winked.

"W-wait Mira! Just give us today's special menu set, okay?" Gray told Mira as he looked away from Natsu.

They all ate happily. Except for Gray and Natsu who're totally quite that day. Suddenly, Erza whispered something to Lucy, Loke, and Jellal without Gray and Natsu knowing. The four grinned and nodded their head a little.

All of them finished eating and were about to leave. Usually they would hang out to the shopping district to accompany Erza and Lucy shopping. Or went to the game center for the boys having fun. And maybe watch a movie if there's a good one. But today was different, thanks to Erza.

"So, shopping first or game center?" asked Natsu.

"Sorry guys, but me and Erza forgot that we already had a promise to hang out with Levy, Cana and the girls. You know, girl's time. Hehe." Lucy said.

"Well then, see you at school, boys. We're leaving." Erza waved goodbye and dragged Lucy away.

"Yeah, right. Girl's time. Sometimes we forgot that Lucy and Erza _are_ girls. Hahaha." Natsu laughed.

"Erza's gonna _kill_ you for sure if she heard that, Natsu.." Jellal scratched his chin.

"Off to game center, guys? Let's have boy's time too." Gray grinned.

"Actually… Me and Jellal also have a plan for today." Loke said.

"Huh? What plan?" Natsu asked.

"We're…uh…" Loke and Jellal looked each other, "We're…studying! Yeah, _studying_! Because we're gonna have a test for Monday. Hahaha.. See you then! Bye!" The blue and orange haired boy ran away awkwardly.

That leaves Natsu and Gray. _Alone_.

"_Studying_? Since when would those two study?" Natsu confused.

"That's just an _alibi_, you dumb flame-head."

Instead of angry, Natsu's getting even more confused. "Alibi? For what?" He looked at Gray.

_Even Natsu's confused-face is cute!_ Gray shaked his head. _Stop thinking about that, stupid me!_

"Well, whatever.. Anyway, what are we gonna do now? Any suggestion? I don't feel like going to the game center if it's just the two of us." Natsu asked Gray.

"Uh.. I don't know either. My place? We could watch movie, I've just bought a new action movie. I'm sure you'll like it." Gray offered.

"Sure! Race you there!" Natsu stomped and ran as fast as he could, followed by Gray not far behind him.

…_At Gray's house…_

"Ah...Aaaaahhh!" Natsu screamed.

"Ssshh.. Be quiet, Natsu."

"Graaayy!"

"Don't get too loud." Gray said in a low voice.

"I'm gonna-…I'm _gonna_-…" Natsu's voice was dormant.

"Would you just SHUT UP, you fire-freak! It's just a _movie_!" Gray threw a pillow to Natsu's face. _(A/N: surprised? Haha ^^)_

"Turn it _off_, you ice-block! Or _I'm gonna SCREAM louder_!" Natsu grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly. The two of them were sitting on the couch, watching 'The Walking Dead'. _(A/N: I love this movie so much!)_

"I didn't know you would be that scared of this kind of action movie, flame-head." Gray smirked.

"It's not an action movie, ice-block! 'The Walking Dead' is a _horror_ movie!"

"Dumb. It's _action-horror_! It still has an 'action' part in it. And you look totally pathetic hiding your face behind a pillow! Hahaha!" The black haired laughed.

"S-shut up, you exhibitionist! Aren't your family supposed to be in the house?" Natsu covered his face with the pillow except for his eyes.

"Haha.. Nope. My mom's still working. My big brother, Lyon is having a date with his long-time-crush, Juvia."

_...I-it means. I'm all alone with him in this house!_ Natsu blushed thinking about that, still covering half of his face.

_Natsu is blushing again! Cute!_ Gray thought. _Let's tease him more! Hehehe.._

"What's wrong, Natsu? Are you imagining something…_'something'_?" Gray smirked, leaning closer to Natsu.

"W-what '_something_'? Of course I'm _not_, you ice-brain!"

The next thing we know is the two boys were struggling on the couch tried to covered each other's face with the pillow. Which was obviously won by Gray. And now, he was sitting on top of Natsu, pinning his hands above his head.

"Hahaha…I won, flame-head.." Gray panted, grinning at his victory.

Exhausted, Natsu couldn't say anything. His face still pink from blushing. And _panting_. Seeing Natsu's face that was so _tempting,_ Gray could feel his pants getting tighter. His eyes trailed on Natsu's lips, he leaned closer to Natsu, locking his eyes with the rosette's. And Natsu seemed didn't do anything to stop Gray.

_Closer.._

_Closer.._

_Clo-_

"I'm home!" Lyon opened the door.

With the speed of light, Gray and Natsu were back to their first position on the couch. Gray on the left side, Natsu on the right side, not touching each other.

"Oh, Gray, you're back already. And wow, this is the first time you bring your friend home. Next time, bring your girlfriend along, 'kay? Hahaha." Lyon teased Gray as he walked upstair to his room.

"Shut up, Lyon!" Gray shouted.

"…Do you have…a _girlfriend_?" Natsu asked Gray hesitantly.

"Of course _not_! Not yet, I mean."

"Oh…" Natsu smiled a little, "That's good then.." Natsu added in a very small volume.

"Huh? What did you just say? I can't hear you."

"Nothing! It's just that…There's no way a girl would want to be your _girlfriend_ since you're a dumb exhibitionist!"

"What? Like you would have a _girlfriend_ yourself, you flame-head!"

They stared at each other for a while, pouting. Until Natsu's phone ringing. It was Igneel, looking for him.

"Well, I better go home now. My dad had just asked where I am. Haha.." Natsu scratched his head. He then realized something when he looked at his phone. _Orange strap? But when-_

"Oh, it was the '_other_' you. He wanted that strap so badly so I bought it for him. I even have one because the shopkeeper was giving a discount if we bought two." Gray showed his blue strap.

_Wow. Gray bought me this?_ Natsu's face lit up. Soon, he had another though. _But.. it was for the 'other' me, right? Which means it's not for me. _He smiled sadly, looking at the orange strap.

"Oi, Natsu. You okay?"

"Ah.. Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I? Haha.. I'll be going then. Thanks for inviting me, Gray. Later!" Natsu forced to grin as he walked through the door.

"Okay, bye!" _What's wrong with him? He seems to be upset._ Gray thought.

That night, Natsu couldn't sleep. He kept looking at the orange strap. _So Gray likes… the 'other' me...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Me<span>: Phew.. Finally.. Another chapter.**

**Natsu: Guuuyyysss… Why would you leave me alone with that exhibitionist?**

**Jellal****: Like I said, we have to study, right Loke? **_*Loke nodded his head*_

**Lucy: I thought you would understand, Natsu. It's because-**

**Erza: Because we want you and Gray to have a "_better_" relationship.**

**Natsu: But we _are_ best friend already! Although we always fight each other. Right, Gray?**

**Me: Oh dear Natsu.. Don't you know the different between better and "_better_"?**

**Natsu: ? Uh…No..?**

**Loke: Gray, please do explain what is a "_better_" relationship to Natsu."**

**Gray: Sometimes I'm so relieved that Natsu is stupid.**

**Natsu: Hey! What's that supposed to mean! I'm not stupid! I'm just…not that smart.."**

**Everybody: … Isn't that the same as _stupid_?**

**Me: See you next chapter! And Natsu, I hope you could learn some _more_ from Gray. I'm sure he would _teach_ you happily. Mufufu~..**


	6. Chapter 6   Jealousy VS Jealousy

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Chapter 6! ^^ Also, this chapter has a little bit angst moment between our two lovely boys..**

**Sorry for the mistakes in grammars and spellings…^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

** Ly-Jane , darkhuntressxir , Indh13 , AznAkatsuki , Ana-chiaaan  
><strong>

**for the review ^^**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6 _ Jealousy VS Jealousy**

"Crap! I'm late!" Natsu ran as fast as he could to the class. "Phew.. Safe! Hahaha!"

"It's Natsu! Kyaaaa~!" The girls screamed. "Do you want to have a lunch with us? Hehe.." They were surrounding Natsu and trying to pet his head.

Then came the boys. "Hey, Natsu! Let's hang out together after school! We know a good karaoke place near the school. Hahaha!" Some of them were placing their hands on Natsu's shoulder.

The pink headed boy was very confused. Because almost all his classmates were…a little bit _too nice_ to him. Not that he hated it, but usually they wouldn't act _too friendly_ with him since the girls were a little bit scared of his short-tempered attitude, and the boys were too tired to always have a fight with him (except for Gray of course).

Gray were just watching from his seat. He felt a heat from jealously rose inside his chest. _What are they doing? It's like they're trying to flirt with him! Open your damn eyes, Natsu!_

He could see some of them, even the boys, were trying to grab Natsu's butt. He even heard the boys (mainly) whispered to each other about _'We're gonna have some "fun" with him!'_ and another pervert words. As for Natsu, being a _'lame'_ Natsu as usual, not realizing what kind of situation he's in.

Gray gritted his teeth. _That's enough!_ He rose from his seat, unable to hold back his jealously and approached the crowded, pulling Natsu away from them. "Hey! Natsu's already regained his memory back! He's back to his normal habit and not acting like _'that'_ anymore! So, stop bothering _my_ Natsu! Got that?"

The class were frozen. "…_Your_ Natsu?" One of them spoke.

Suddenly Mr. Fried came. "Class, please sit down and open your Math book page 51. Sorry I'm late, I got some business to do."

All of them took a seat, forgetting what Gray had said. Natsu wasn't able to pay attention to the Math subject. He kept thinking what Gray had said before. '_His' Natsu?_ Then he ripped a paper from his text book, wrote something on it, crumbled it into a ball, and passed it to Gray whom sit beside him.

Gray took the paper-ball and opened it. _'What's up? Haha..'_ was written on the paper. He looked at Natsu who was pretending to pay attention to the blackboard. The black haired boy then wrote on the paper and passed it again on Natsu's table.

'_Nothing. Not your business anyway.'_ (Gray)

'_Brrr… So cold! I know you're an ice-brain, but don't get too cold with me. You could tell me anything, you know? We're still friends, remember?'_ (Natsu)

'…_I'm just a little bit upset..'_ (Gray)

'_Really? A stupid exhibionist like you could get upset? Wow, that's so new! Hahaha.'_ (Natsu)

Gray glared to the grinning Natsu after he read that. _'Fine! It's not like you could understand with that shrimp-capacity-brain of yours anyway, flame head! I'm done writing!'_

Natsu felt a little bit sorry. But he still wrote another message. _'Actually I'm having my own problem too. And that's kind of making me upset. Haha…'_

Gray took a glance at Natsu who was smiling sheepishly to him. _'Wanna talk?'_ He wrote.

Thinking for a while, Natsu finally replied. _'Sure. After lunch?'_

Natsu gave Gray a thumb-up after he read a _'Deal.'_ word from Gray.

Lunch time. Natsu and Gray finished their lunch quicker than the usual. They excused themselves from Lucy and the others because they 'have to give their homeworks to Mr. Fried'. Decided that the roof top would be a perfect place to have a chat without being bothered, the two went there.

"So…What's your problem, ice-block?" Natsu's the first who asked.

"You first, flame-head."

"You're the one who suggested we should have a talk! So you first!"

As usual, they ended up fighting and struggling. The loser talked first, that's the deal. After struggling and rolling for about 5 minutes, Natsu sat on Gray's lap grinning, "Heh.. This time I win.. Heheh.." Both boys were panting for a while. Until Gray opened his mouth.

"Promise me, you _won't_ laugh."

"Promise! Now, _speak_, ice-block! Hahaha." Natsu laughed, still sitting on Gray's lap preventing him from escape.

"…I was…I don't know…_jealous_…maybe?" Gray blushed and looked to the other side, not wanting to face Natsu. After waiting for a few seconds and still no reaction from Natsu, he rolled back his head only to see Natsu was covering his own mouth preventing himself from laughing.

"Y-you jerk flame-head!" Gray pushed Natsu away and stood up. "That's it! I'm _done_ talking with you!" as he walked to the door.

"Hahaha. No wait! Wait, Gray! I haven't told you my story yet! Sorry for laughing at you, but you too would probably laugh at me when you know that I have the _same_ problem as you!" Natsu grabbed Gray's left hand.

"…You mean…_jealous_? To whom?" Gray stopped and looked back to Natsu.

…_Myself. But I can't tell you._ Natsu just laughed a little. "Naahh… The conversation ends here! Hahaha! Just go back to the class, ice-block. I'll just…wait here 'til the class's over. Too tired to _*yawn*_ study.." The pink haired boy rubbed his eyes. He walked to the center of the roof top and laid down.

Gray watched Natsu as he laid down. Instead of going back to the class, Gray approached Natsu and sat beside him. The two boys just stared at the sky in silence.

"..Actually…I was jealous of those people who tried to flirt with you. You know, when you were acting _'cute'_. Haha.." Gray spoke. _And this morning too._ But he didn't say that out.

Hearing Gray praised his 'other' self, Natsu stood up and got mad. "You always talk about the _'other'_ me!" He yelled with angry tone. "Fine then! I don't care anymore! And you know what? I'm sorry for being loud and always yelled at you and fighting with you and even turning back to become a _stupid flame-head_ that has no _'cute'_ side in me! But this is _me_! Don't compare me to _'myself'_! Why can't you just look at _me now_? You-…you-… _brainless ice-block_!" Natsu was so angry, yet his words were filled with sorrow.

"Wait! Natsu! I didn't mean-" _BLAM!_ Natsu slammed the door and ran away, leaving Gray speechless behind. When he tried to catch Natsu, the pink haired boy had already disappeared. "Damn you, Natsu. You didn't even try to listen what I was going to say... Where'd you go now?" Gray started to panicked as he searched all the way in the school.

Natsu was running to no where. Until he arrived at the back of the school near the gymnastic storage and finally stopped running away. He leaned on a tree not far from the storage. _Why was I getting angry? So childish of me! Uuuggh this stupid jealousy is driving me mad! Shouldn't yelled that much to him.. *sigh* Looks like I need to apologize to Gray now._ Natsu started walking again without paying attention and he accidentally bumped onto a certain someone.

"Watch it, will 'ya!" Natsu yelled, not knowing whom he was bumped onto.

"Well.. well.. well.. Look what we _have_ here… _Khehehe_…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Me<span>: I wanna make Natsu screamed, "_Graaayy please save meee…_"**

**Gray: Hey, you! What are you gonna do to Natsu?**

**Me: Hmm~… Depends! What do you want me to do? Or maybe, _you_ want to "_do_" him yourself, Gray? Fufu~..**

**Natsu: I don't need to be saved! I can help myself!**

**Gray****: I like the second option better..**_*smirking*_

**Natsu: Hellooooo… Are you _deaf_? I told you I don't need _your_ help, ice-block!**

**Lucy: Err.. Natsu.. We're not talking about Gray helping you, you know..**

**Natsu: ? Didn't he say he's gonna _do_ me by himself? Which means he's gonna _help_ me, right? Oh, c'mon Lucy, you know I'm not that weak.**

**Everybody****: … **_*speechless*_

**Me: Just... just let him be. Oh, and Gray? Please do _help_ Natsu, 'kay?**

**Gray: Even if you didn't tell me, I'm still gonna _help_ him myself.**

**Natsu****: **_*even more confused*_** Can't anybody hear what I've said?**

**Me: Yes, we _can_, Natsu. Talk to you in the next chapter! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7  NotSoBestFriendAnymore

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Super-duper sorry for the late updaaaaateeee… ;**

**My computer was being re-installed after I submitted "Online" story and all my programs are gone! Yes, my computer is already old enough so looks like it crashed and I can't login to every account I had including Fanfic, therefore I couldn't submit any story. Yesterday my computer had just arrived in my house since my dad took it to the computer service, and I wasted all day long to re-installed all the programs. Sorry…- -"**

**So, here it is, Chapter 7! And the next chapter is the FINAL chapter! Hehe..^^**

**OMG it was so hard to write the confession part. I hope I didn't mess up..- -"**

**Sorry for the mistakes in grammars and spellings…^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**Ana-chiaaan , darkhuntressxir , Indh13 , DivineCluster  
><strong>

**for the review ^^**

**And also Ly-Jane for the PM, reminding me to update soon ^^  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7 _ Not-So-Best-Friend-Anymore**

"Look what we _have_ here, boys.. The rumoured _'cute'_ pinky-boy~.."

"Don't call me cute! I'm NOT cute!" Enraged, Natsu tried to punch the man. But before he could reach the man's face, two of his friends blocked his punch and held his hands. "Damn you! Hands off of me!" He tried to struggle but fail miserably. "Wait…I _know_ you! You're Cobra from third grade!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.. There's no point struggling, _cutie_~.. And you're right, I'm your senior, Cobra." The dark brown haired examined Natsu, only to have the rosette glaring at him. "Hmm? Looks like we got the information wrong. He doesn't seem to be afraid of me."

"Yeah you're totally _wrong_! Now let go of me!" The other two, who's know as Bixlow and Midnight _(A/N: yeah I made the three of them as the bad guys haha..)_, didn't let him go that fast.

"Nope. It's good you're not giving up so easily 'cause I don't like it, there's no _challenge_ in it. Actually, I like _your type_ much better because I have to work harder to…_'tame'_ you.." Cobra lifted Natsu's chin and he could feel Cobra's breath on his face. Which he _hated_ it _so much_.

"Looks like we're gonna have some _'fun'_, boys.." Cobra licked his lips.

_SMACK!_

Getting hit on his cheek, Cobra fell down.

"W-what? Who's that!" Bixlow turned his head back and saw Gray was standing not far from them, ready to launch another punch.

"Let. Him. _Go_!" Gray glared furiously.

"Or what?" Cobra stood up, wiping his cheek. "Damn you!" He spatted.

"W-why are you _here_, ice-block? I _don't_ need your help!" Natsu yelled at Gray, his pride refused himself to be saved.

Suddenly, Cobra hit Natsu's cheek hard. "I don't remember _allowing_ you to talk!" He screamed at Natsu.

Natsu coughed as his head fell down, his body hanging limply because his hands were being held by Bixlow and Midnight. Seeing Natsu being treated like that, Gray gritted his teeth before he charged the next blow overwhelmed with his rage to Cobra. "_Bastard_!"

"Who's there!" Suddenly, Mr. Gildartz's voice came.

And all of them stop fighting. "Crap! It's the vice principal's voice, Mr. Gildartz! If we caught up by him now, we're done for!" Bixlow said. "Let's get out of here!"

"G-…Gray..?" Natsu tilted his head up a bit to see Gray. Until he was thrown forward by those who were holding him. "Whoah!"

"N-natsu!" Gray approached Natsu, tried to prevent him from falling and-

_Chu~_

Instead of catching Natsu, Gray's lips met Natsu's cheek. Both of them fell down. _Natsu's cheek.. So soft… Aaargh! It's not the right time, Gray! At this rate, we're going to get caught! _Gray held Natsu, looked at his surrounding, and he had an idea. _That's it!_

"Is anybody here?" Mr. Gildartz looked at the spot where there were supposed to be the fighting boys, but all of them had already disappeared before his eyes. "I thought I heard something. But there's no way a student would be in this place since all of them are having a class right now. Haha. Just my imagination then." Then he realized the gymnastic storage door were slightly opened.

_Crap! Are we gonna get caught? Please don't come here!_ Gray thought inside the storage.

After examining for a while, Mr. Gildartz finally said, "Oh well, looks like I forgot to lock the door. Where's the key.. Where- Aha! There it is." He locked the storage's door and left.

Gray attached his ear on the wall, making sure that Mr. Gildartz had already gone. "Hmmff-!" Realized what he's doing, Gray let go of his hand from Natsu's mouth.

"Phuaahh! You almost _killed_ me, you ice-block!" Natsu was totally breathless.

"Sorry, Natsu. If I didn't pull us in here, we're definitely gonna get caught by Mr. Gildartz for skipping the class."

"Thanks for that. But also thank you _so much_ for making us _trapped_ in here. Lend me your phone, Gray. We need to tell Lucy and the other so they could find us. I left my phone in my bag."

"…I didn't bring my phone either.."

"What? How could you be so stupid, ice-block?"

"Hey! Don't compare me to your stupidity for getting caught by those _perverts_! At least you should thank me for saving you, fire-freak!"

"Which part of _'I don't need your help'_ that you don't understand? And I thought I was gonna _apologize_ to you for being such a jerk back then. But you're making it even _worse_!"

"You're the one who didn't let me finished what I was going to say! You just heard half of it!"

They panted breathlessly after yelling at each other and stood silent for a while, waiting for the other to speak. Silently, they sat on the floor next to each other.

"…Sorry…" Natsu finally whispered.

"What?"

"I said I'm _sorry_!" Natsu yelled once again before calming down. "…for being such a jerk and getting mad at you.. _There_! I said it!" Natsu burried his face from embarassment within his knees.

Gray was speechless for a while. But he smiled after hearing Natsu's words. "Look, Natsu.. What I was trying to say back then is… I like the 'other' you because he's cute and adorable. And it is true that I was jealous to those people who were trying to flirt with you.."

Natsu's heart fell immediately after he heard Gray's confession to his 'other' self.

"_But_-…" Gray added. "I told the 'other' you that the one I fell in _love_ with is the old Natsu who's loud, always picked a fight with me, got punished together, being a bad boy, did a competitive sport fight, and grinned his stupid smile.."

Natsu pulled his head from his knee, facing Gray, not believing what Gray had said. "S-so… You didn't mind t-that…that.._'kiss'_?" He asked hesitantly.

"That kiss? Oh! You mean that _'accident-kiss'_? Ahaha! What are you talking about? It's just our face crashed each other and it's only on your cheek, not a _direct_ kiss actually. Hahaha."

"Oh…Right.. Haha.." Natsu smiled sadly.

Gray watched Natsu for a while until he said, "Well.. I lied. Actually I like that kiss, _a lot_." Gray stared at Natsu with a serious face.

"You-"

Natsu's word was cut off by Gray hugging him. The rosette's eyes widened but soon closed his eyes, calming down and hugging back. _Gray's scent… So fragrance… So warm… So…so 'Gray'.._

"See? You don't need to fall amnesia to be cute. Because you yourself could _'cute'_ sometimes, flame-head. Oops, I mean, I know you're _cute_ anyway. Hahaha!" Gray chuckled as he pulled back.

"S-shut up! And don't call me _cute_!" Natsu pouted.

"Don't make that pouting face. It's just making you even _cuter_~.." Gray smirked.

"W-wha?" And now, Natsu's ears were also red.

"Hahaha! Teasing you is so much _fun_! Hahaha!" Gray laughed, holding his stomach from laughter.

"Stop laughing, you ice-freak! Or I'm gonna-"

"'_Kiss you?_' Wow Natsu, I didn't know you could be that _aggressive_.. Hahaha!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whateveeerr, ice-block! Anyway, how could we get out of here? The door's locked from the outside. And we didn't even have our phone with us.."

Gray wiped his teary eyes from laughter. "Haha…How about.. we stay here until somebody realized we're missing? I'm sure they would find us, especially Erza with her _super-Natsu-protective-intuition_. Haha.."

"…You're right. It's not like we could do anything right now." Natsu rested his head on Gray's shoulder, not paying attention too much about Erza's _super-Natsu-protective-intuition_.

_Silence._

"Hey, Natsu.." Gray suddenly said. "Sorry for not keeping the promise.."

"? What promise?" Natsu confused.

"A promise I made with the 'other' you. We promised to become best friend forever. But I don't want us to become best friend." Gray added, "I want…_more_ than best friend.."

"I…I don't…understand.."

_...He's ruining this romantic moment._.. Gray sighed, "Simple.. I _love_ you, Natsu.. Do you _love_ me?"

Natsu stayed silent for a while until he opened his mouth, "…Yes.."

"I can't heeeaar you.. Louder please~.." Gray teased a little.

"I _LOVE_ YOU, dammit!" Natsu screamed and his face became red.

Gray smiled and hugged Natsu. "Thank you…for loving me back.."

"Y-your welcome, Gray.. And thanks for loving me.. Hehe.." Natsu buried his head on Gray's lap.

"Let's just stay here like this until someone find us. I'm a little bit tired here." Gray yawned.

"Yeah.. Good night, Gray.. Love you.."

That day, the two of them were having a very pleasant dream and felt so warm although they had to sleep on the cold floor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Me<span>: Finallyyy~…. You guys are officially boyfriend and _uke_-boyfriend now. Fufu~..**

**Natsu: Why do you have to attached the _'uke'_ word for me?**

**Me: Hey! I didn't say the _uke_-boyfriend is _you_! You said it yourself, right people?**

**Everybody****: **_*nodding their heads*_

**Natsu: Graayy! Say somethiiingg!**

**Gray: Congratulation for being my _uke_-boyfriend, Natsu. Hahaha!**

**Me****: Congrats! **_*clapping my hands*_

**Natsu****: Y-you…you… **_**useless**_** ice-block! **_*running away while sobbing*_

**Me****: There.. He shows it himself that he's the **_**uke**_** by acting that way..**_*nodding my head*_

**Gray****: Natsu wait! We haven't talked about when we're gonna do **_**'it'**_**! **_*following Natsu*_

**Me****: Uh, guys?….. They left me..**_*sobbed*_**.. Anyway, next chapter is the **_**last**_** chapter. Squeee~… I'm so excited! Hehe..^^**


	8. Chapter 8  Let's Go!

__**I don't know what's going on, but it seems like my fanfic account was having a problem and I couldn't add the final chapter 8! X0**

**Well, maybe it worked for a while since darkhuntressxir was able to review. But after that, even I myself couldn't open the chapter 8! Like it's gone or wrong url link or something, I dunno, don't understand... So I decided to delete it and replace it with this. There's no change in it actually, except for this header note.**

**I hope it will work properly and could be read since this is the last chapter.. ;**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note/**_

**FINAL CHAPTER! ^^**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone! I hope you enjoy the epilogue.. Hehe..**

**I apologize for I can't make a romantic lovey-dovey-moment in this epilogue. I'm not too confident to write that kind of scene. Haha.. Also, I still love Gray and Natsu as best friend so I couldn't write them having a moment more than hugging or cuddling or just kiss on the cheek and forehead. Sorry..^^;**

**Last but not the least, sorry for the mistakes in grammars and spellings…^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**Shuiro , AznAkatsuki , darkhuntressxir , Indh13 , Ly-Jane , Jacovy , **darkhuntressxir **  
><strong>

**for the review ^^**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 **_** Let's Go!**

Natsu rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

"Mornin', sleepy-head.." Gray smiled, already woke up before Natsu.

"5 more minutes.." Natsu snuggled more onto Gray's lap. " 'm… still _*yawn*_ sleepy…" The rosette rubbed his eyes, "By the way, what time is it?"

"Dunno. Probably it's morning already."

"And we still haven't been found? My dad's gonna _kill_ me for sure. I've never been gone for more than 1 day without telling him anything." Natsu shivered.

_CLICK_.

The door was suddenly opened.

"E-erza? Jellal?" The two boys said in unison.

"Found 'ya!" Jellal grinned, "Lucy! Loke! They're here!"

Natsu jumped on Erza and hugged her. "Erzaaaaaaa~… I know you guys would find us! This is the first time I'm so happy to see your face! Hahaha!" _(A/N: usually all of them would be totally freaked out seeing Erza's face haha..)_ He laughed and pulled himself from Erza.

"Gray! Natsu! We've been looking for you guys everywhere! You've been missing since yesterday! Where have you been?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Lucy! Loke!" Natsu ran out of the storage, approaching the two said people.

Gray followed behind, but not as excited as Natsu. He just smiled seeing their friends and Natsu's happy face. Until he felt an _uncomfortable_ sensation behind his back. He turned his head back, only to see Erza glaring at him, prepare to _catastrophe_ him into pieces.

"Graaayy…" Erza said, still glaring.

"A-aye..?" Gray's body was shaking, yet he was petrified, not be able to move because of Erza's dangerous aura.

"You didn't do _anything_ to Natsu, _did_ you?"

"O-of course _not_! Not at all! Trust me, Erza! Jellal do something!" Gray pleaded.

"Sorry, Gray, I can't do that. If I interrupted, I'm gonna be targeted by her. Haha…"

Before Erza could massacre Gray, the rosette came between them and asked Erza, "How did you find us, Erza? We didn't bring our phones along, did we?"

Erza's anger rose down seeing Natsu's innocent face. "Well, first of all, it's really _strange_ for the two of you to _do_ your homework without _copying_ my homework or Lucy's."

"Hey! We're not that _lazy_ to do our homework!" Natsu growled.

"Secondly, I saw Natsu ran alone on the corridor when we're supposed to be in the class at that time. And not long after that, I saw Gray too." Jellal added.

"Also, when I and Loke came in to your class after school's ended, neither of you was there. But your bags were still there. No one knew where the two of you had gone. So we decided to bring your bags along with us." Lucy said.

"But.. but…There's still one more.. _problem_.." Natsu sweats dropped. "My dad… He didn't even know where I was yesterday night." He grabbed his head. "How am I gonna face him now.."

"Don't worry. I've told your dad and Gray's mom that both of you were staying in my place yesterday. So, there's nothing to be afraid of. Hehe." Loke grinned. "Oh, and here's your bag, guys."

"Wooww Loke you're the saviour! Thanks a lot!" Natsu high-fived Loke. He grabbed his bag and gave Gray's.

"Back to the _main_ topic, people." Erza turned to Gray, "What have you _done_ to Natsu?"

"I didn't do _anything _to him! I _swear_!" Gray almost yelled.

"Yeah, Erza. We didn't do anything bad. Heck, I won't let that ice-blok did as he pleased. Just some confessions, and sleeping together, and kissing-" Realized the last word he had said, Natsu immediately covered his mouth with his hands. "I didn't say anything.. You didn't hear anything.. Right? Haha.." He laughed sheepishly.

The next thing they knew is, everybody, yes, _everybody_ was being chased by an enraged-Erza. Luckily, all of them were saved by the bell ringing. Because Erza is a smart student that would follow every rules, she stopped chasing them and went back to the class, not wanting to be late. But she didn't forget to send Gray _'I'll catastrophe you into ashes if you forced Natsu to do something he didn't like' _glare.

Walking back to the class, Gray and Natsu were so exhausted after running away from Erza. Both were standing in front of the door, not coming in to the class yet.

"T-that was.._*pant*_ close.._*pant pant*_" Natsu panted.

"You dumb, _*pant*_ flame-head! _*pant*_ How could you _*pant pant*_ say _those things_ _*pant*_ so bluntly, huh? _*pant*_"

"Whatever.. _*pant pant*_ At least we're safe now, ice-block.." Natsu said as he opened the door.

Suddenly all their classmates were screaming like crazy. "Kyaaahh~ it's Natsuuu~…"

"What the-?" Gray confused. "Haven't I told you yesterday that Natsu is not acting _'uke'_ anymore?"

"It's fine~.. We still consider him as a _cute-uke_ anyway!" The girls giggled.

"Yeah, right! Don't _monopolize_ him yourself, Gray! We wanna have some _'fun'_ with him too!" The guys protested.

"Hey! Don't call me _'uke'_!" Natsu growled.

"Come on, Natsuu~.. Let's have some fun toghether!" Everybody started to approach Natsu and chase him without hearing anymore explanations from the two.

"W-what the-! Guys! Stoooppp!" Natsu screamed, yet he's petrified.

"Natsu!" Suddenly Gray yelled at the rosette. "Let's go!" He offered his hand.

Without a word, Natsu let himself be dragged by Gray and they both ran away together.

"Where're we going, Gray?"

"Anywhere. Just until all of them surrender chasing us. Haha."

"Geezz.. They're such a mess. Haha-"

Then, Natsu could feel a warm feeling on his forehead which was Gray's lips touching it, witnessed by everybody who were chasing the two boys. Gray thought, after watching that scene, all of them would stop chasing them; realized that Natsu already belonged to him. Instead of backing away, a lots of _'kyaaaaa~'_ and _'gyaaaaaahh'_ were heard from behind, yet they're still chasing them. _Right, definitely fangirls and heart-breaking guys. Haha._ The raven thought.

"Lists of the first day we have a _real date_: Locked in the storage, being chased by a murderous-Erza, and also _that_…" Natsu pointed at the _'veggies'_ behind them.

"Well… Running away _together_ isn't that bad for the _first date_, right?" Gray smirked.

Looking at each other, they smiled softly. _Yep. Today is just the beginning for the two of us.._

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: The Eeeeeeennnddd~…**

**Natsu****: That was fast enough..**

**Me****: What do you expect? Just do your **_**'homework'**_** with Gray in your own room. Shoo-shoo..**

**Gray****: Hey Naaaatsuuu~… Why are you running away? I haven't finished **_**'teaching'**_** you yet.**

**Natsu****: Crap! I better get going before that ice-block started to teach me his _'pervert'_ lesson again! **_*blushing and trying to run away*_

**Me****: Not so fast, young man. **_*grabbed Natsu's scarf*_** And you too, mister. **_*grabbed Gray's shirt (as if he wears any..)*_

**Me****: Let's say this together:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING, EVERYBODY!**

**WE HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE OTHER STORY!**

**BYE-BYE!^^**

**Me****: Phew~.. Now, off you go, you two. Continue what you're _doing_.. Fufu~..**

**Gray****: Thanks! Let's go now, Natsu. The _'lesson'_ hasn't finished yet. **_*smirking*_

**Natsu****: Nooooooooo…**


End file.
